This invention relates to automatic analysis apparatus in general and more particularly to an improved sample platter construction for such apparatus.
In an application of John G. Atwood et al, Ser. No. 499,602 filed Aug. 22, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention a completely automatic kinetic analyzer is disclosed. In that analyzer, as with other automatic analyzers, samples to be analyzed are stored in a carousel like sample platter from which they are sequentially drawn out by a diluter probe. The apparatus is capable of running a plurality of different tests on the same sample and thus the samples may reside in the sample platter for a relatively long period of time. If nothing further were done this could result in evaporation of water from these samples and lead to inaccuracies in the testing. Alternatively, it would be required to replace samples after a certain period of time.
Thus, the need for means of maintaining samples in the sample platter in a manner such that the water within the sample is not subject to evaporation becomes evident.